Samus's New Adventure
by vgmaster1596
Summary: When Zelda is in peril, its up to Samus and the other Smashers to save her.
1. Samus's Beginning

_**Hey everyone its vgmaster here and here's a new story for you guys at fan fiction…and much too some people's dismay…I'm not continuing "The Legend of Metroid: A Smashing Tale" I forgot about it and now have no ideas…Sorry…..**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the following characters, settings, voices, items, etc. **_

"_All vital signs are stable sir." I heard a woman say. I wasn't sure if I was conscious but I could here other voices. I forgot to mention…my name is Samus Aran. The last mission I was on was a dangerous one but I accepted it anyways. The mission objective was to rid of the planet Phaaze's phazon, a harmful mutation substance that is a toxin. Anyways, last that thing that I remember, I was attacked by a massive phazon creature and I was knock unconscious._

"_Samus, can you here me?" said a man who honestly I had no idea who he was._

"_Doctor, she is still unconscious, I think she will come around in about an hour." said the woman I heard a bit earlier._

"_Ok, I'll be back in a little bit. Stay here in case she wakes up." said the doctor._

"_Yes, sir!" and then I didn't here the man speak again. I didn't know where I was or how injured I was, but I did know I was still unconscious, was in my zero suit, and that a woman was watching my every movement. I think it was about an hour before I woke up, just like the woman had said. After I awoke I was evaluated to make sure I was healthy, other than the minor cuts and bruises I was ok._

"_Wow! For a deadly battle your very healthy and barely injured." the doctor said._

"_Thanks doc, but I have one question." _

"_What is it Samus?"_

"_Where is my Varia Suit?"_

"_Hehe about that. Your suit was heavily infused with phazon. We had to dismantle it from your body. We were very surprised you survived the phazon. Anyways you ok and you need to return to the meeting room whenever your feel well enough."_

"_Thanks doc." I said as he left the room. _

_I knew what the meeting was about, the boss was going to said me back to Phaaze again with some weird high-tech suit. After a while I finally got up and walked down to the meeting room. As I entered I was greeted by a round of applause._

"_Congrats, Samus, for destroying all traces of phazon and destroying the planet Phaaze…"_

"_Um…Sir…I have a confession…I didn't destroy the planet, I was badly injured and sent a distress signal."_

"_WHAT? THAT IS ABSOLUTLY REDICULOUS!"_

"_But…but…." I was speechless, I could not talk, I was absolutely flabbergasted that the commander would yell at me like that…it was almost like I was dreaming…_

_I awoke screaming and was loud enough to wake up the whole Smash Mansion._

"_Samus, calm down…it was a bad dream." Zelda said trying to calm me down. I was panting, sweating, and in a panic, it was so real._

_Mario ran into our dorm, "Samus are you-a ok-a?"_

"_Yes, Mario, I'm fine, just a bad dream." Then he left. Zelda went back to sleep, but I couldn't. I needed to figure out what the dream meant._

_The next morning after breakfast, I tried to find Lucario, but I had no luck finding him. _

_I went up to Pikachu and asked him "Hey Pikachu. Do you know where Lucario is?"_

"_No, sorry Samus, but if I find him, I'll tell you."_

"_Thanks Pikachu." I then looked for Zelda, thinking the she might have a spell to read dreams or something like that. _

_I found her and asked "Hey Zelda, out of curiosity, do you have a spell that can interpret dreams?"_

"_Umm, yes, but why Samus, has that dream really been bothering you?"_

"_Yes, you gotta help me!"_

"_Ok, I will, meet me at our dorm at 3. Right now Link is going to take me on a walk. I can't wait!"_

"_Best of luck to ya." I giggled as I walked back to the mansion._

_About an hour later, I heard an explosion from outside, a scream, and then saw a bright orange light. A bunch of the smashers ran outside, including myself, and we saw Link, Zelda, Peach, and Mario covered in darkness. They instantly started to attack, so we fought back. An epic battle ensued, and it was twice as hard to defeat these dark doppelgangers because they were twice as strong as their light twins. Dark and Light attacks lit the battlefield. After about ten minutes of battling, they were defeated and Zelda, Link, Peach, and Mario fell unconscious. About another hour they woke up._

"_Uhh…Mama-Mia! Where-a am I." Mario said. He was the first one awake, then Link, then Peach, but Zelda didn't wake up._

"_Zelda, sweetie, please wake up." Link said. I never saw Link cry before, and I didn't want to see him cry now._

"_Uhh…what…where…am I?" Zelda said as she woke up._

"_Zelda! Your ok!" Link said as he hugged her._

"_Samus…sorry, but I'm in no condition to interpret that dream of yours."_

"_Its ok Zelda, you rest…I'll wait." Then Zelda went to sleep. Dinner time came and she was still sleeping, it reminded me of when I was "sleeping" in my dream. After dinner and dessert, she was still sleeping. I was starting to get worried when it drew close to midnight and she still didn't wake up. I heard a knock on the door and it scared the crap out of me. So I grabbed my stun gun and went up to the door. I opened it up and pistol whipped the victim, who happened to be Link._

"_OW! What the hell? Jeez, that hurt! What has gotten into you?"_

"_I don't know Link, I'm just soooo used to people knocking on my door at two thirty in the morning…"_

"_Sorry. Hey can I talk to you? It's about Zelda."_

"_YES! What is it?" "Zelda had her soul taken from her when we left her unprotected."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yes, its true. We need to figure out who took her soul and why."_

"_Ok, but we need to get some rest first."_

"_Mkay Samus, see ya in the morning." After Link left I went to lay down, but something stopped me dead in my tracks. I heard Zelda's voice say Help me, he's draining my magic and energy, then after that's complete he's going to kill me! HELP ME IMMEDIATELY! Then the voice left. I couldn't sleep after that, I was way too worried about her. Hours passed and still I was restless, then I thought, maybe this was the work of whoever has her captive. Maybe he or she is using dark magic energy to mess with my head. The thought kept me thinking for about an hour until tiredness took me under its spell…but even in my dream the voice and the thought still haunted me._

_**Well, how did you like it? Will Samus and Link rescue Zelda, or is this adventure more than anyone imagined. Feel free to leave a review. Stay tuned for the next episode. **_


	2. The Chamber of the Sages

When I awoke, I was restless, the voice of Zelda kept me up all night, except for the maybe one hour when I just literally dozed off.

"Whoa, Samus…you look terrible." Link said as we met up in the cafeteria.

"Jeez Link, thanks, cause that's what every girl wants to here." I said in groggy voice. The truth was I was tired and I look like I was hit by a train.

"Sorry, its just that you don't look like yourself."

"Yeah, I know. I heard Zelda's voice in distress in my head last night and it kept me awake."

"Really? What did she say? Is she ok?"

"She said and I quote, "Help me, he's draining my magic and energy, then after that's complete he's going to kill me! HELP ME IMMEDIATELY!" It freaked me out"

"Wow…that's scary, we must get to Hyrule."

"I agree." We headed toward the front of the mansion, when I saw a someone was running after us.

"Hey! Stop! Wait!" the person said as she ran towards us.

"Peach?" Link question as she practically tackled me.

"Oww, watch it you pink, preppy, blonde, stupid princess." I said as I shoved her off me.

"Jeez, someone is a pissed off bitch today." Peach said laughing.

"That's it you have this coming." I then grabbed her by the neck and punched her in the stomach. "Come on Link lets leave before she "retaliates""

"Umm, I rather wait so she doesn't kill anyone else venting her rage."

"Whatever…" Peach then got up and just started talking to me like nothing had happen

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a second here! Aren't you in like extreme pain?" I asked her as she kept blabbing on.

"No, why?"

"I just punched you square in the stomach."

"What? No you didn't. That's ridiculous."

"Umm, okay, uhh never mind. So what did you want?"

"Umm, what, do you mean?"

"Well you ran up too us, tackled me, then I punched you…"

"Umm, I just got here. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I gotta go…" Link and I then left the mansion and then about half way to the portal gate he stopped.

"Samus, what happened back there?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I was hoping you knew."

"Oh okay then." We kept walking until we approached the entrance of the portal gate. Then something weird happened. First thing we saw Peach again, for a split-second, then it was just a shadowy figure of her.

"Samus you are so gullible, you little spacewoman." the figure said.

"So you're the one that I punched."

"Of course, and when you did I left Peach's body and took the impact and pain with me. Pretty tricky right?"

"It doesn't matter if it or if it isn't. All that matters is that I'm going to kick your ass." But before I could fire a shot, Link and I, were ambushed by dark matter and creatures. We fired arrows and power beam blasts and eventually the darkness disappeared. We then proceeded to the Hyrule portal. In an instant we were standing in front of the Temple of Time.

"Samus, beware! The temple has changed, and he is almost done draining my energy. Quickly get to the Chamber of the Sages…" Zelda's voice said in my mind.

"Link she contacted me again…we must get to the Chamber of the Sages!"

"Well how do we know if that's really her contacting you?"

"Trust me…I know, I can feel it." After that we proceeded to the entrance of the Temple of Time. As we opened up the door, we were standing in the entrance of the Chamber of the Sages. Then we were ambushed…again. Although this time a shadow knight was directing them. Link fired a light arrow at the knight and the creatures disappeared, but the battle wasn't over. The knight them fired two dark blast at Link and me, and they hit us both. We fell back and two shadow doppelgangers were looking at us, but these two were different. I took a closer look and realized it was Dark Link and Dark Samus.

"No…not this time…Dark Samus I will destroy you." I said. She laughed and in an instant they where gone.

"Hero and heroine chosen by the Gods and the Stars, please walk into the next room." a mysterious voice said.

"Welcome to the Chamber of the Sages. I'm the Sage of Light, Rauru."

"Rauru, where are the other sages and Zelda?" Link asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Zelda is under our protection. The bad news is the shadow knight broke the sage medallion, the medallion that has all the sages' powers, and we need to restore that power to lock away that evil, but with your current equipment you won't be able to destroy some of these enemies. You two need to go to the Sacred Grove where the Master Sword lays and lets the Goddesses grant you the light power to banish evil." We agreed and he used the little bit of magic he had left to warp us to the Sacred Grove.

"Link! There it is, the Master Sword."

"Well, I should draw it from its pedestal." So he went up to the sword and drew it from the pedestal it was resting on. Next thing I knew was giant light bolts where surrounding us. Then the light hit me, and then my Varia Suit became the Light Suit.

"Link! We have the power to survive the dark forces that lurk in the Chamber of the Sages!"

"Finally, but how in the world are we going to get back? There is no way we could walk all the way to Castle Town."

"Samus and Link, this is Rauru. Link, go and place the sword in the hands of the stone guard. Open the door and you will be warped back to the chamber." So we ran up to the statue, did what Rauru told us, and we were transported back to the Chamber of the Sages.

"Good you have made it back. Now head to the forest area of this giant temple, and redeem the forest medallion. Then before I knew it, Link and I were standing in front of the forest temple entrance.

"Well, Link, this might take a while and the temple seems offal big. Take this, it will let you contact me whenever you want."

"Thanks Samus. You can contact me to right?"

"Of course, contact me when you know where we can retrieve the medallion." He nodded and we entered the temple. Little did we know, that we where in for one tough time.


	3. The Forest Temple

As Link and I separated, I began to think about how huge this temple was. Also as I looked around I was wondering why all the leaves where dead and brown and the ivy was poisonous.

I contacted Link and said "This place is disgusting! Was this temple always like this?"

"No, I guess this is what happened when the Shadow Knight cursed this place. I found a map when I went through the east door, do you need it?"

"It would help a lot."

"Ok. I'll send it over no-*static*" After that I began to worry. What happened to him? Did the radio short out? Was he attacked? All I knew that he was somewhere in the east wing of this temple and I needed to find him. I immediately turned around and started to sprint towards the door, but iron bars locked it shut. Then out of no where, a giant tree-like creature attacked me. Acting on quick wits, I scanned the creature and found its weak spot. I switched to my plasma beam and fired away. When it disappeared a giant pool of phazon appeared.

"No…not again." I said as I looked at the poison pool in horror. "I need to find Link and hurry." I ran as fast as I could and got to the other side of the temple and almost trampled over the dungeon map. I picked it up, scanned it, and then went to the room it was originally located. I walked down the hallway to the area were it was. When I entered the room there was no sign of Link. "Huh? Where could he be? Wait a second…" The floor then collapsed beneath me. "Oh shit!" I was free-falling was no control on how to move so I could land safely. I tried to grab onto one of the stronger roots but I just pulled it down. Eventually I fell into a cage and when I regained full consciousness, I realized that the walls were going to crush me. I fired a power beam shot, but instead my suit deactivated itself. "Stupid no good piece of technology!" I then was transported to another room, smaller than the previous. "Huh? What's going on?"

"I couldn't let my trap kill you, I wanted to kill you myself with my own two hands!"

"Shadow knight, I thought I see you again." I said mockingly

"Like what that creature did to your suit?"

"Of course, it was SOOOO helpful." I said laughing

"Well I'm glad you like it. Anyways, LINK ATTACK!"

"WOAH!" I said as Link charged at me. "Link, what are you doing?" He just laughed and slashed at me again. I then looked closely at him, and saw that there was a dark energy ring surrounding him, controlling him. I didn't know what to do. If I got near him he attack to quickly. If I stay away from him I wont be able to attack. Then I remembered something, my laser whip. Quickly activating it, I attacked him then stunned him. Then out of no where a light beam struck him and the shadow force disappeared.

"Link, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, now lets restore this temple to light." We walked through a giant door and grabbed the Forest Medallion that had been looked away.

"Link, no shadow or darkness had touched the medallion. Why was this place attacked?"

"The medallion was locked in a room to far from a source of light. The place lost its light energy and was exposed to the shadow the knight had created."

"We better take this back to Saria and head off to the next temple." A portal appeared and we were transported back to the Chamber of the Sages. What happened next was something that I will never forget.


	4. A Special Meeting

When we returned to the chamber it was under attack. Dozens of dark creatures were attacking the sages and the chamber itself. I saw a giant dark portal with creatures coming out of it. I told Link to cover me while I tried to close up the portal, but there were too many enemies. They got the upper hand and deactivated my suit. After the creatures left the chamber started to flood with water. Everyone but me and Link where knocked out. We didn't know what to do, should we try to wake them up, should we use magic, and we just weren't sure. All of a sudden a shield covered us and the six sages from the rising water levels.

"Huh? What is this?" I asked

"It's a shield, Samus." Link said

"I know that dumb ass. I'm talking about what's it made of, light or darkness?"

"Twilight." someone said

"Midna? Is that you?" Link asked

"Who do you think it is silly." She said as she walked towards us. He gave her a giant hug and she introduced herself to me.

"Oh! I didn't see you there. I'm Midna, ruler of the Twilight Realm."

"Twilight Realm, what's that?"

"It's an alternate dimension that Hyrule's goddesses banned people who used ancient dark energy."

"Oh! Okay then."

"Ya, I know it sounds weird but I'm good, I promise." After we finished our conversation, we realized that shield was losing energy and we had no extra magic to create another shield. The sages woke up and instantly readied for battle.

"All right team plan Twi-Element Alpha!" Rauru said as the sages held colorful bolts of lightning in their hand.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Sages Stop!" Link said, but he was too late, the Sages fired their weapons and it hit Midna. "NO, Midna, Sages how could you? How could you destroy our only hope?" Link said. I then thought to myself, if Midna was destroyed, why is the still shield up.

"Link," Saria said, "that was not Midna… it was the Shadow Knight, he is trying to mess with your head."

"Then, what happened to…" Link said but was interrupted

"Me?" Midna said

"Midna, is that truly you?" he asked

"Yes, it is and I saved your sorry ass from drowning so you owe me BIG time." Midna said chuckling.

"But…what…impossib-….HOW?" Link said stuttering

"Well, I already saw that the Shadow Knight had stolen my magnificent look, so I decided to see what would happen, and turns out the Sages realized the fake. So after he created a "twilight" shield, which was really a dark shield with a different color texture. I decided to create a true twilight shield over the fake one so you wouldn't drown."

"Well thanks." I said. She was a very pretty woman.

"You're welcome. Anyways, Link the Shadow Knight…is…my…brother."

"WHAT, THAT IS REDICULOUS!" Link said.

"Link, you need to know the other side of the twilight history. While the evil side of the race tried to use the Fused Shadows to harness the power of the Triforce, my side, the good side, thought of way to destroy the Fused Shadows, but we failed. During the attack, some of the people on my side, double crossed us, it included my brother. After we were defeated, the evil side, crowned my brother the ruler, and gave him their power. He became the Twilight Knight. He created Zant out of his own image and when Gannondorf gave Zant part of his power, he gained that power too. Then the Twilight Knight became the Shadow Knight. This is the full history of my people."

"So, Zant was just an imaginary figure."

"Yes, Link."

"Link, should we tell Midna about our situation?" I said

"Yes."

"Midna, will you help us?" I asked

"Midna, we sages believe twilight barriers are blocking light from entering the medallion pedestal. You are the only one who can destroy those barriers." Rauru said.

"I'll help you guys, but in my true form, I can't use some of my abilities I could use when I was an imp."

"I'm sure you can still be of great assistance." Link said. "Before we go, how did you get here?"

"Well…I wish I could tell you but it would endanger us all…"

"Ok then, let's head off to the Fire Temple."


	5. The Fire Temple

Link, Midna, and I head off to Death Mountain, but when we got there, it was extremely cold.

"Midna, is this the cause of your brother?" Link asked

"I'm afraid so…the twilight hasn't spread too far in this area though."

"Huh, what does that mean?" I asked

"Well, I sense that a twilight barrier is somewhere in the area. You see when a twilight barrier is created it expands…and fast. We must hurry and find it before it engulfs more of the area." So we ran up to mountain until we reached the crater, which was frozen. When we went inside the place was below 50 degrees Fahrenheit, and the lava was frozen over.

"Wow it's really cold in here. Midna, how long do we have until the crater itself is engulfed?" Link asked

"I don't know, but I'm guessing not very much considering the temperature has gone severely off course." We walked over to where the Fire Temple entrance was and when we went through we entered a room encased in ice.

"I have an idea, but it could get really hot in here." I said

"Go for it Samus." Link said. I activated my Plasma Beam and melted all the ice. When I was done, we realized there was no floor and fell. When we landed I noticed a creature, a dragon, with phazon burn marks and a bloody body.

"Guys, check this out. This is the work of Dark Samus. Don't under estimate her, she's very dangerous." After that I heard a rumbling sound and the door to the right of me flew off the hinges and smacked me straight in the face. "Damn it, that hurt." Then out of nowhere, Dark Samus approached me.

"Well, well, well, look who I see here. It's Samus with her two little idiots." She then fired to phazon beams straight at them, but it missed. Link ran towards her and slashed, but not a single mark. Midna focused on her energy, and used telekinesis to throw her, but it failed. Dark Samus just laughed and disappeared. Then a giant black wall started moving towards us.

"Run," Midna said "It's a twilight wall. "Guys, if you fall into the twilight your doomed." But it was too late, the wall engulfed us all. When I awoke, I saw a little imp and a wolf.

"Samus it's us, Link and Midna. Link transforms into a beast when he enters the twilight, but I should have stayed the same, but instead I'm an imp. Something is not right. Also, you haven't become a spirit. Are you wearing a special suit?"

"If you consider a light suit a special suit then yes."  
"Well then, we better find a way to get out of this place." Midna was sitting on Link's…err…Wolf Link's back and they dashed ahead. I stayed back; I had to find Dark Samus.

"Hey stupid! Are you coming?" Midna said

"Yeah, I'll be right there go ahead of me." After they left, I roamed the area doing a phazon scan. After the scan was complete it said that no phazon traces where anywhere in this area. After that I caught up with Midna and Link, which were standing in front of a large twilight barrier. This was different than the one that engulfed us earlier.

"Well…this is weird; there is only one twilight barrier when a place is cursed." Midna said.

"Maybe it doesn't lead to the light world, but to another room only to be guarded by a strong twilight force." I said.

"Well, we are going to find out." Then Link, Midna, and I all walked through the barrier with ease, and as it turns out I was right. Midna floated over to a small crystal in the center of the room and grabbed it.

"Samus, this is an empty Shadow Crystal. In our last adventure, Link and I used one to transform Link to a wolf or a human whenever he wanted, but this crystal has no power, thus making it "empty."

"Then what do we do with it?"

"Well, an ancient legend said that only a ruler of twilight, which would be moi, could harness the power of an empty Shadow Crystal and store pure twilight in it."

"I'm guessing pure twilight is what we're in."

"You guess right." Then in a blink of an eye, we were back to our normal forms and standing in a small room covered in frozen magma and rock.

"We're in Volvagia's lair, but we already know he is dead." Link said.

"What about Dark Samus? Where did she go, I want revenge."

"I'm right here stupid! Think you can really outwit me? Go ahead and try, but you're not going to win." An epic battle ensued, Midna firing twilight energy at her, I fired light beam shots and Link shot Light Arrows at her, and eventually we weakened her enough to kill her.

"So, you are strong enough to destroy me, but are you strong enough to kill…him." Then she died. When she died a door appeared and it was covered in a dark substance, so I scanned it.

"Midna, my scans reveal that the substance is twilight."

"Well, I can either A. Absorb it into the crystal, or B. Use the crystal to destroy the substance and the crystal itself, which is a better idea, but choice A might help us later. You two choose." We both said A, and then Midna used the crystal and it sucked in the twilight. We went through the door only to find another barrier guarding the Fire Medallion. This time Midna decided to dismantle the barrier herself, but for some reason it didn't work. All of a sudden the Shadow Crystal exploded injuring all three of us. I was the only one who didn't go unconscious. I then activated my invisibility function. Then two men, both shadow-like creatures picked up Midna and Link, but I beat them unconscious. When Midna and link woke up, Midna shrieked in horror.

"Samus, that is my brother, and…" she paused "Ganondorf…" She transported them somewhere then told us why the crystal exploded and why she can't dismantle the barrier. "The reason that the crystal exploded is because it was filled with Dark Twilight, an energy source made of pure darkness and twilight, which reacted with the Regular Twilight, causing the crystal to turn into a massive energy bomb. The reason I can't dismantle the barrier because it's not twilight, it is darkness. Link then drew a Light Arrow from his quiver and fired it at the barrier, destroying it. We then grabbed the Fire Medallion and Midna transported us back to the Chamber of the Sages. What happened next was something that I never wanted to happen.


	6. The Truth Revealed

After returning from the Fire Temple, we received word that the Water temple was not touched by darkness, but the Shadow Temple was bombarded with evil minions. I thought to myself, if they over run the Shadow Temple, they will have control of all things darkness.

"Link, what is the fastest way to get to the Shadow Temple?" I asked him

"I don't know. The village that acted as a protector of that temple burned seven years ago. The entrance to that village is now heavily guarded." He said

"How did my brother get in?" Midna asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me." He said

"We might as well head to this village. Maybe the guards will let us through." I said. We then marched off to the village, which Link told me it was called Karariko. As we drew close to the village it got surprisingly darker, almost to the point where we couldn't see. Eventually a dark cloud covered us and it was pitch black. I heard Midna scream and Link yell then everything went silent. When I could see again, I realized I was in chains. I tried to break free but it was no use. I looked over and I saw Link in wolf form chained to the ground and Midna in her imp form chained against the wall. I tried to grab their attention but I was no use. I then heard some guards around the corner and I pretended to still be unconscious. They believed it and they walked pass my cell. After I was sure they were gone, I deactivated my suit and then something happened. My heart beat increased, I was breathing heavily, and then everything went black. When I awoke, I looked at myself, I was a spirit.

"Why would you deactivate your suit? You knew we were in the twilight." Midna said

"I didn't know!" I said trying to defend myself

"You had too. I was in my imp form and wolfy over there, well that's self-explanatory."

"Well, I did notice something." I said

"What is it?" Midna replied

"Those guards had phazon back packs on. They must be using them to harness its energy."

"Well at any rate, we can do anything unless we get out of here." At that moment we all heard a loud explosion for the right side of the dungeon and people were screaming.

"What was that?" I said

"I have no idea, but look the gate has been open." Midna said and we escaped. We made our way back to Hyrule Field, but something was different. The sun was shining brightly and we were still cursed by the twilight.

"What's going on here? Why are we still in twilight form?" Midna said. At that moment the Shadow Knight appeared. He was cut up, bloody, and weak. He staggered over to Midna, touched her, and she was transformed back to normal. He then gave me my suit and I revert back to myself again. He approached Link and returned him to normal too.

"The man who had attacked you during your adventure was not me, I would never hurt you. It was…" He fell over and died. Midna did not shed a tear, for she knew what had happened.

"My brother…what he had just said was true."

"Then why did you lie to us?" Link said

"I had to protect myself, from him, the true demon of the twilight realm." She explained to us about the man who abducted her brother. She said that the man cursed him to be evil, and if the curse was broken, her brother would have died. The curse was broken and he had died, but what about the person who had attacked us earlier in our adventure. She told us that it was her brother still under the curse. She also told us how she made it to this land. She told Link and I that once every year that the portal to the twilight realm opens for one hour. This hour was called the Hour of Twilight. After all that explaining we approached Karariko Village.

"Well we made it to Karariko; we must head to the Shadow Temple." Link said. We departed to the graveyard and looked for the Shadow Temple. After we found it…we met him. We saw the true demon of twilight. He just looked at us and disappeared. After that we ventured inside…


End file.
